event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus is the Capital Ship of Neganari. This Capital Ship has 2 2x3 M-slots and a 3x3 forward 180° auto targeting L-slot. On the defensive side, it has few blue slots, meaning that it can hardly be configured as a drone carrier. As a compensation for few weapon and armor slots, it gets a lot of green slots, second most in game(after Tartarus), for various utilities. For player use, simply copy AI version, minimize weight, installed Afterburner and give it Heavy Laser Beam M2 with HMLM2s/M3s and you have one of the best Capital Ships in game. It is just the matter of how many Energy Focuses, Automated Reloaders and Rangemaster Units you can fit in its huge green slots. Appearance This Capital Ship has similarities with the Oracle of the Sayjix faction. Though instead of an all round-targeted laser beam, it has a 180° "panel" on its front and two plates on the back, which mount blue - type slots for armour and drones. Iconwise - the Capital Ship is a big sphere, with a glowing 180° rail for the laser, and a half - globe at the top. Strategy All variants are armed with a long range forward 180° auto targeting Heavy Laser Beam. Since missiles and the laser beam are guided, having an ECM Jammer equipped gives an advantage when battling this Capital Ship. *'Non-veterans' only get a single Heavy Laser Beam M2 with 180° frontal Auto targetting for dealing damage. Stay away from the beam range and there should not be much trouble against them. *'Veterans' have an AI-only Heavy Laser Beam M1, two Heavy Missile Launcher M2s and a pair of AI-only Veteran Spike drones with enhanced range. The drones are swift and hard hitting, and combined with the heavy damage missiles it becomes much more dangerous. These Capital Ships also have good turn rate and velocity, making it hard to evade the auto targeting laser beam even though the beam only covers 180 degree forward. They also get a Small Repair Bot. However, since all of their weapons, including the drones, can be affected by ECM Jammers, having one equipped would give some advantage in battles against them. Also capturing the drones for yourself helps, since they do lots of damage. *'''Double Veterans '''are the same as their veteran counterparts, with only some fuel cells replaced by an Afterburner. They are very fast and never engage you directly in combat and always keep the maximum distance possible, firing Heavy Missile m2 and making drones very quickly. Maximum velocity ships can barely catch them and when within range will be targeted by the Heavy Laser Beam M1. Hit and run attacks with maximum/very high velocity and turn rate ships are possible, Afterburner will also help. Very long range weapons or drone assault is recommended for easier kills. Capturing the drones for yourself does not work as well for the double veteran. Gallery Zeus Default.png|Default Layout Zeus Veteran.png|Veteran Zeus Zeus Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Zeus Category:Ships Category:Neganari Category:Capital Ships